Jurassic World
by Writing1sLife
Summary: The Park is Open. Care to come inside for a look? Not all is as it appears with the newest, and latest, attraction.
1. Prologue

**Jurassic World: The Novel**

Beginnings, Dreams, & Nightmares

It all began as an idea, a simple little idea that eventually become a grand dream; a dream of a man advanced in age yet full of hope. It was a dream of making something amazing for the world to experience. That idea took ten years to create and make a reality. It required cooperation from the government on Costa Rica and also required the construction of what would become a park. This park would be like no other in the world filled with wondrous creatures that would drive people out of their minds with awe. Just as things appeared ready, a man suffered a terrible death at the hands of one of the park's predators as it was being delivered and they were forced to kill it. This setback set the stage for further drama where a group of individuals were brought in by the owner named John Hammond to sign off on the park and comment upon its potential.

The main attraction was ultimately what had once roamed the earth: the creatures known as dinosaurs. Sabotage combined with other mistakes ultimately led to the collapse of the park and death of several individuals. A technician who would have aided a rival companies' future was killed by a Dilophasaurus while stealing embryos from the lab. The game warden who watched over the lethal Velociraptors was killed by them, like the worker, after they escaped from their enclosure. The grandchildren of Hammond were menaced by a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and later they, along with the invited paleontologists, were pursued by the raptors after they discovered them in the Visitors Center. All of this, along with the death of the lawyer who represented the investors of the park, at the jaws of the T-Rex, destroyed the park and forced the dream to die even as it seemed to be on the brink of becoming reality. That which was supposedly able to be controlled proved uncontrollable.

Though John Hammond might have given up, he eventually began to dream again, even as age began to truly catch up with him, but his dream clashed with the board of his own company, Ingen. Ultimately, they sought to bring the park back to life by exploiting other available resources on Isla Sorna, the neighboring island near Isla Nublar. They did this not for the dream, but for profit. As interests and viewpoints clashed, the terror of failure and lack of control destroyed many a life and ruined the company further. A Tyrannosaurus Rex, being transported on board a ship to a new park in San Diego, killed the crew and went on the rampage, killing more people and doing damage throughout the city. The nephew of John Hammond was killed trying to salvage something out of the whole situation, a sad testament to greed and foolish beliefs.

Still, even on his death bed John Hammond dreamed. But dreams can become nightmares, especially as people and their desires twist and warp it, changing it into something other than what it was ever meant to be. Dreams also can become nightmares due to tampering and attempting to contain the uncontainable. Above all, no one had still come to understand the warnings of paleontologist Alan Grant: "How can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect?"

. . . . . . .

Two eggs, plain white and oval, sat inside a warmed enclosure of glass and metal. They were simple eggs but what they contained was no simple form of life. One began to develop cracks and then nails appeared, followed by the long thin fingers to which they attached and the wrist. They sat there quivering a bit, surprisingly strong for so frail a life, especially for one just newly emerging into the world. The other egg began to shake slightly and developed an outward bulge as what lay inside created an indentation. A small whimper came from the second egg. As if in response the hand from the first moved, despite trembling, and scratched at the shell peeling away more to reveal the face of what lay within. An amber-colored eye opened to look upon the world with one frightening thing: intelligence. A nightmare was born.


	2. Big

Chapter 1: "Big"

A reptilian black foot stomped down onto the ground covered in white powder. The owner of the foot let loose a chirp. The bird sang and danced about on the fallen snow before finally taking off and flying past the house upon whose lawn it had just alighted. A woman in a Christmas sweater of read coloration was packing the final pieces of luggage into the back of the dark green-grey van. This had already taken too long and it was visible in her every move and voice. "Boys…let's do this already!" she yelled back at the house.

In his room Gray Mitchell held a small Superview which cycled through pictures of imaginary clay dinosaurs doing the things dinosaurs would do: eat plants near active volcanoes, fight each other, that sort of thing.

"Gray? Honey, what are you doing?" His mother entered his little private fantasies with the opening of the door. "Come on, let's go, put that down. Your flight departs in two hours," she continued gently plucking the item from his hands and gathering up his packed bags.

His whole room was a treasure trove for the imaginary and science fiction. Robbie the robot from the movie _Forbidden Planet_ , action figures from past TV shows for kids like Transformers or Beast Wars, Luke Skywalker from Star Wars; he loved them, but there were also various books containing information from diverse topics like science to engineering, from cars to other people. The former you would expect of a ten to twelve-year-old boy but not the latter. Anyone who knew him well knew that he was different from other boys his age.

"Dan County airport is 36 minutes away. 60 with traffic," he calmly replied. His hair had always been somewhat curly with some body to it, but now it was a thick bush that concealed his ears at times. He really needed a haircut, but for this trip, sacrifices had been called for…

"Well, how many minutes to get your little butt in the van?" She grinned and Gray smiled back. "How many of those?" She got Gray's backpack and he headed for the door with a pat on the back from her. "Did you feed the monster under your bed?"

"Yes, more than enough to last him the whole time I'm gone." Gray headed out the door with his backpack and jacket past his brother towards the car.

"Call me every day. And don't forget to send me pictures so that I don't forget what you look like," whispered the blond girl with a smile to the tall dark-haired young man who had his hands on her shoulders and his gaze fully on her. The girl had her hand on his waist as he was about a foot taller than her.

"I'm only going to be gone a week," was his lame reply.

"Zach," called the figure of his father, Scott Mitchell, from the driver's seat of the family car in the driveway. "You're not going off to war here bud. Please. We don't have time for hearts and flowers anyway." He emphasized his intentions and desires to get moving by gesturing for the young man to get over to the car.

Zach sighed; his parents, ever the party-wreckers of his little world. He turned back to his girlfriend.

"I…" they both began.

"…love you," the girl finished.

"…will see you later," Zach finished in a flat tone full of disappointment.

"Vaminos, adios, amscray, goodbye, the end, let's go," called Scott determined to break up the romance. Zach sighed with bitter disappointment and strode to the car with his head down.

"Bye," called the girl with a cheerful, genuine smile and wave. The elder Mitchell's returned the gesture. Once the car had Zach in it everything changed.

"I know that it hurts sweetheart," said Karen making a fake pouting face with false sympathy in her voice.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Scott was playing along with their mother and pulling a silly face of his own. Gray struggled not to giggle or snicker at his parents messing with his older brother. Zach simply sighed and put the headphones around his neck on his ears and stared out the window.

 _Merry Christmas to all, the Season of Joy; yeah right._ Gray stared out the window with a smile as the car started. It was almost Christmas and he had been looking forward to this trip for some time when he had heard they were going somewhere.

"I am really proud of you for going on this trip," his mother said at the security check out in the airport. "You are guys are both going to have so much fun! I love you."

"I love you to," returned Gray with a smile and hug. His mother's smile cracked while they were embracing, a pang of longing automatically striking. Gray stole a glance at his dad who stood there with a distant look of helplessness, almost like he wanted to embrace his son but something kept him back. As for Zach, he simply stood there, alone, aloof, and chilly, an island that sought to be as isolated as possible. He may as well have been another planet or world with an orbit like Pluto.

"Okay," Karen stated finally breaking off from holding Gray, "Let's give these to your brother." She held out the tickets to Zach. Finally she pressed them physically into his hands, "Hello? I said you will hold these and take care of things."

"Oh," stated Zach finally responding and taking the tickets though his expression was blank and his tone detached.

"Hey," added his father, doing his best to emphasize to his son the importance of what he was about to say. "Listen to your mother, okay?"

"Take care of your brother, answer your phone," said Karen. Zach's eyebrows inched upward slightly. "I'm serious, it's the green button remember? You see my name, press it and answer my call alright?" Zach slightly nodded. "And remember," continued his mother, "If something should chase you…run."

Gray's smile briefly began to disappear at the statement but returned quickly. It was a joke. "Ah, yeah you're funny. Let's go. Goodbye." Zach was the one to reply to his mother's joke but he clearly wasn't amused.

"Miss you already." His mother blew the boys a kiss as they departed.

"So much for our last family breakfast," muttered Scott.

Karen frowned. "Why do you have to say things like that?" She winced as soon as the statement was out of her mouth as she sensed Scott flinch. _Please, not now. Not in front of the boys, their watching._

"Did you call your sister?"

"Straight to voice mail." Disappointment rang clear in her voice and posture. _No surprise there whatsoever._

"Well, she handles over 2,000 people a day. She can handle two more, no sweat."

 _You really have no idea who you're talking about. Let us just hope that for once…_

. . . . . . .

The flight took only two hours but it might as well have been an eternity for Gray. Zach did not even notice. The headphones had returned to his ears and remained there accompanying the vacant stare that spoke of a mind focused elsewhere. Gray had quietly listened to some of his own music, slept lightly, and watched some of a film before they finally landed. Most of his time and energy during the flight was focused upon the scenery passing by the windows of the plane. The buildings of various heights and designs faded away with the lights dotting the landscape and greys of the streets to be replaced by the blue of water with the sun shining upon it. This too changed, into a variety of deep and light greens accompanied by the brown of earth and the white wisps of clouds born from a tropical, moist atmosphere.

It took forever, but the plan finally landed on an airstrip in an airport that had a much more open atmosphere to Gray's senses and seemed to swarm with vibrant life compared to the one he had left. The smells were different, the sights were different. From the airport, it was a simple short and specific ride on a particular bus down to the water where a catamaran awaited them and dozens of other tourists. Gray found it almost impossible to hold still the whole ride. There was so much to take in. It was a nigh-impossible task to catch all of it, but that was the wonderful joy of having several days.

"How big is the island?" Gray and his brother were walking the plank upward to the ship with the masses of other tourists.

"Big," was the brief, disinterested reply from his brother. He did not know the answer to such a question, nor did he care

"Well, yeah, but how many pounds?"

"Doesn't make sense," Zach said, every word monotone. The question also did not really appeal to his line of thought whatever his mood. Besides that, why was it even important?

The massive catamaran carried them upon the water that was the deepest and clearest shade of blue Gray had ever known. The air smelled so fresh and clean. Dozens, maybe hundreds, of eager, smiling tourists crowded the outer decks and interior of the ship. "When they originally opened up the park, they had eight species: two carnivore and six herbivore, and now they have forty. That's like fifty tons of food a week just to sustain everything that calls the park home." His brother didn't respond to him. He was staring at some rather beautiful girls a little bit older than him leaning against the rails on a lower deck. One smiled a very beautiful smile but it appeared a little too white to be natural.

Zach simply turned away after a few brief moments so that he was staring away at nothing completely. Gray sighed; so close, and yet might as well be on the other side of the universe. That was his brother right now; had been for some time in fact.

The only thing that seemed to catch his attention was a beautiful girl and nothing much else. He simply listened to his music and walked around everywhere with that anti-social mask on his face, especially since certain things had begun to happen. He was not in college yet but almost there. Gray was almost finished with Middle School and for all that it was, there was so little happiness to be found. It seemed that any joy he had was shattered like glass when he entered the house. That was why his mom had worked with his dad to arrange for this expensive trip. Give both the boys something to do other than sit around the house moaning that there was nothing to do. And any friends Gray had were going away for Christmas anyway. He fully intended to make the most of this trip; his parents had made a lot of sacrifices to enable him to come here.

"Welcome to Jurassic World," announced a light-hearted feminine voice over the PA as the sea of tourists began to disembark down the ramp. "We hope that you enjoy your experience and come back to visit us all-too-soon."

Both of the boys stopped halfway on the path at a sight unfamiliar which greeted them: a dark-haired, pale-skinned woman unknown to them with eye-obscuring shades holding a sign. It read: Zach and Gray Mitchell. The lady was scanning the crowd for some sign of them but clearly had no idea of who they were or what they looked like. Furthermore, she did not look like a tourist, judging from her white button-up shirt, matching coat, black form-fitting pants and strap-on high-heels, but rather someone going to a Sunday church-service.

"Where is Aunt Claire?" That was what Zach also wanted to know. Both of them knew what their aunt looked like and this stranger was not her. He looked at his brother who wore a matching expression of confusion, shrugged and both finally began to walk towards her.

The headphones came back on the moment that Zach was situated in his seat aboard the monorail car taking them into the park. Gray was all smiles again and nudged his brother a bit playfully as Zach stared out at the landscape passing by without any thought as to what was going on. Gray could not get enough of it. The car was clear plastic enabling one to view the greens of the trees and the sky as they traveled from the dock to interior where the park was located. The conductor was speaking over a mike detailing the history of the park which Gray ignored because he had read up on the history. Twenty two years ago it had been just been finished and the animals put in place when something bad had happened and the animals got loose. But now the park was refurbished, filled with more animals than before, and had been christened Jurassic World.

All-too-quickly, the sights and anticipation of all that was to come got to Gray and he bolted from the trio through the crowd into the main entrance. He was staring open-mouthed at the signs with their shifting advertisements, the people, everything; and then he was on the move again. "Your aunt arranged to meet you at one o' clock," stated the lady professionally glancing at her watch briefly while struggling to keep up with Zach. "Could you slow down please?"

"Nope," Zach replied. The reason and cause for all that was standing on the escalator and ascending while gesturing quite emphatically.

"Come _on_!" Gray called back before quickly facing back in the direction of the escalator. When was he going to calm down? Would he be this way until they left this place? It was gonna be one long day, followed by too many like it. Gray kept running just about the whole way to the hotel room. His excitement and nerves were straining to see it; he _needed_ to see it, know that it was real, _make_ it real, oh, but he could barely contain himself. So close now…

"Your aunt got you V.I.P. access," continued the woman with the tone of a rehearsed speech, "so that way you can get on all the rides without waiting in line." She opened a box on the bed and removed a pair of blue bands.

"Let's go!" stated Gray as calmly as he could manage, dropping his backpack on the floor in front of the Plasma TV. The elegance of the hotel room fell upon disinterested eyes with Gray; this was not what he wanted to see.

"Dude," breathed Zach flopping backwards on to the bed, "she said we need to wait." He sighed; his younger brother…

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" Gray replied rushing towards the wooden boards near the patio and wrenching it open. The sun flooded his eyes and then…he saw it. There it was; spread out before him and just tempting him like a hand extending a sweet treat to a young toddler: the park, Jurassic World. There was a pyramid, and so, so many other buildings. A massive lagoon stretched out with crystal-clear, light-blue water. It was all just begging to be explored. He could not get there soon enough to see and experience all of it. He could hardly wait. Let it begin already. Let it begin!


End file.
